


The Circle of Life

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 runs across an unexpected local tradition.  Must be a day ending in "y."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Circle of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chattycatsmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chattycatsmeow).



> Written for Chattycatsmeow, who requested: _Hmmm....Anytime after S3 - J/D first time, offworld, they get mistaken for newly weds, keep getting congratulated and the local Honchos put them up in the honeymoon suite. Jack figures, what the hey - they've got the suite, they might as well use it._

"Congratulations!" said one of the girls to Jack. There were little bursts of giggles in the crowd.

"Good luck!" said another to Daniel, burbling over with laughter, naughty intent dancing in her eyes. "You, too," she added as an after thought to Sam.

Then the whole gaggle of them dashed away tittering.

When Jack yelled after them "WHAT?! HEY!!!" they just shrieked with giggles and ran faster, their disappearance through a gate in the hedge followed by the resounding slam of a house door.

Jack looked at Daniel. Daniel looked at Sam. Sam shrugged. Teal'c smiled a small, amused smile.

"What the heck is with these people?" Jack said. "They keep doin' that."

He was interrupted by a young man clearing his throat. He was approaching timidly. He also addressed Jack.

"May the Circle bless your union," he said, bowing to Jack somewhat formally. His eyes wandered over to Daniel, skittering over him then guiltily shifting back to Jack. "You are very fortunate." Turning to Daniel he said, "I wish you every happiness." He smiled nervously, then walked away quickly. Watching his retreat, Jack tipped his head on one side, taking off his cap and idly scratching at his scalp, eyes narrowing.

As he flexed the brim and resettled his hat on his head, he asked none of them in particular.

"Our _union_?"

"Um. Sir?" Sam interrupted. He turned to her and saw approaching from the other direction a truly ancient woman supported by a very old woman probably twenty years her junior. They were smiling happily and approaching across the plaza.

"Well, here they are! Hello! We are so happy to meet you! We have heard so much about your ceremony! It's been fifty years since strangers availed themselves of the Circle! Welcome! And may the Circle bless your unions!"

Teal'c bowed to them in his courtly manner.

"We are honored to provide so much joy by our arrival. But we are not certain..."

The older woman interrupted him, letting go the arm of her escort and brushing past him with a pat on his cheek to totter to Sam and take her by both hands.

"Such a beautiful bride! And such a handsome groom!" she said, casting a knowing glance back at Teal'c. "Good luck to you, my dearest. May the Circle bless your union."

At this last comment Daniel gripped Jack by the forearm to prevent him from making a rude _yadda yadda_ type gesture.

Then the old woman turned to Daniel, smiling sweetly at his hand on Jack's arm.

"And you two! It has been twice fifty years since two men passed through the Circle together. How delighted I am to have lived to see this day! I have arranged special preparations in your apartments. Come, come!" she said, reaching out to take Daniel's hand and tugging him and Sam towards a large building on the square. "All the preparations have been made. You must have proper accommodations to consummate such auspicious nuptials."

Daniel fought the urge to close his eyes and rub at the headache forming in his sinuses. He was absolutely sure that a 95-year-old probable lesbian had just leered at him.

And was dragging him off to the honeymoon suite.

Where he would be consummating his marriage.

To Jack.

"Ma'am," he began, thinking he'd better explain this now.

"No, no, Daniel. Don't be modest, sweetheart. You are the worst at accepting gifts in the spirit they are given," Jack chastised him. "If you wonderful folks want to let us use your apartments, well, we would indeed be honored to accept your invitation," he said to the old lady, bending forward to kiss Daniel chastely on the cheek.

"Bu... Wha? No. Jack? I.. Um..." Daniel would have flailed his hands around a little, too, just to help get his point across, but Jack had taken the one he still had free and was holding it firmly.

The younger of the old women just laughed at him.

"He's so cute when he's flustered! Oh, Daniel, dearest, you have reeled in one sweet talker, you have!" And she took Jack's arm and hustled him off in the direction of the building, leaving Sam and Daniel to assist her companion, and Teal'c to saunter behind, with no one to witness the appraising glances he trailed over SamanthaCarter's slim figure.


End file.
